barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Ashlyn
Princess Ashlyn is a supporting character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is the eldest of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella's twelve daughters. Ashlyn loves to play music, especially the flute. She and her little sisters all love ballet dancing, and Ashlyn loves geranium flowers and garnet gems. In the movie, Ashlyn is voiced by Nicole Oliver. Story Ashlyn is King Randolph and Queen Isabella's eldest daughter. When Ashlyn turned five she was given a copy of Queen Isabella's favorite story. When Rowena came, Ashlyn welcomed her politely, and Rowena was kind to her, but some of Ashlyn's sisters weren't as lucky, and were nitpicked at by Rowena. Personality Ashlyn is close to Blair and Courtney, most likely because they are the three eldest sisters. Most of the time she is calm and she is understanding. She is a good role model and is comforting to her younger sisters. She also respects people's decisions and enjoys getting shoes from Derek. She gets excited when he arrives and she praises him. She is very kind but was a bit of a tease to Genevieve about her crush on Derek. Physical Appearance pizap.com13852153224261.jpg|Ashlyn's Gown pizap.com13852157702932.jpg|Ashlyn's Night gown pizap.com13852162524324.jpg|Ashlyn's Ballet Gown gh.jpg|Ashlyn's Grey Gown Ashlyn has long chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. She has quite tan skin, especially her doll. She wears a purple gown, and a purple ballet outfit. Her nightdress was white like her sisters. When Duchess Rowena arrived at the castle, she made the girls wear gray dresses and tie their hair up identically in a bun, however Ashlyn keeps her hairstyle. Her casual gown is a purple gown like her sister's. In the middle of the beginning of the top part is a garnet flower and some decorations. When she is dressed like this, Ashlyn looks the most like her late mother, Queen Isabella. Ashlyn wears purple eye shadow and pink lipstick. Her ballet dress is the same but shorter. Her night gown is long and white. The gown that Duchess Rowena gives to all the princesses is gray and simple. It has the same design as her casual dress but without decorations. Gallery Quotes *''"Hello, papa."'' *''"You're amazing, Derek."'' *''"Maybe the problem is he's not a prince."'' *''"Genevieve's got it bad!"'' *''"Welcome your Grace."'' *''"I don't know, he did ask her to be in charge...'' *''"At least tomorrow will be a good day."'' *'(To the triplets)' "We still have a present for you." *''"She had one made for each daughter."'' *''"Pinch me, I'm dreaming!"'' *''"It's a sign you know, that we've danced enough for one night. We'd better go home before Rowena finds out we're gone."'' *''"Not at all we just worn them out"'' *''"Will you fix them, Derek?"'' *''"We wish we had ballet music!"'' *''"Did you see Papa?"'' *''"He did?"'' *''"Maybe it's best if we go."'' *''"Why would Rowena steal mother's goblet?"'' *''"Why not?"'' *''"Twyla has the right idea. There's still one place we can go where we won't disappoint anybody. Maybe it's best if we go."'' Trivia *Ashlyn is scared of spiders. *Ashlyn can be spotted in the audience at Luciana's wedding and also at Rosella's wedding in ''Barbie as the Island Princess.'' Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Nikki's Roles